The Games You Play
by Nerdgasm
Summary: Kendall's year hasn't been going well so far. Being the new kid is already bad enough, but being marked by the most popular guy in school as his main target can be a hassle. He wondered why him?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't know why I keep writing new stories without even finishing my other ones but meh I don't really care. This story is dedicated to my readers who's been asking and telling me that they wanted Dom. Logan, Sub. Kendall. It's also the first story where I will definitely writing smut because well I wrote the smut scene already ;D I will apologize now for the smut scene. It's the first time im writing something sexual so I how some of the rate M stories out there rubbed off on me. Well see. Enjoy and tell me what you think.**

* * *

_How did I end up in this situation?_ thought Kendall, pressed against the bathroom wall as he was ravished by soft velvety lips, leaving hot wet kisses at every exposed skin on his neck. His spine tingled at the sensation as every nerve in his sensitive skin exploded from the contrasting treatment it was receiving.

_How did it end up like this? _thought Kendall as he reminiscent on the events the landed him in this situation.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

He suppose it all started when his parents were relocated to another branch of the company in another state that they worked for which forced Kendall along with his sister Katie to move out of their hometown. Even after much protest and the possibility of staying with a close relative, their parents refused to give in to their wishes. That is to say they were devastated of being forcefully ripped out of their current lives to be injected into a completely foreign town, filled with complete strangers.

The move occurred during, unfortunately, the summer before his Junior Year. Times spent with friends planning what was suppose to be the best summer of their lives went to waste as he informed them of the tragic news. Tears were shed, last hugs were shared, and goodbyes were made as his soon to be long-distance friends accompanied him and his family at the airport.

The flight was spent in silence on Kendall and Katie's end. Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt tried to engage them in conversation but both ignored their efforts and continued to scowl. They tried another approach, reassuring about with encouraging words and compliments about their new home.

"Honey, it's going to be fun," comforted Mrs. Schmidt.

"Mom, I'm not a kid. That won't work on me," countered Kendall.

"Well what do you want me to do Kendall?" snapped Mrs. Schmidt, feeling insulted by Kendall's insensitivity.

"You could've let us stay with Auntie Kathy and Uncle Jack," argued Kendall.

"Whether you like it or not, we're a family and we stick together. Wherever me and your father goes, you two will go," she argued back.

"But what about my friends and school," he complained. "You pick a really good time to move mom," he scowled sarcastically.

"You'll make new friends, you always do," she said.

"But I like my old friends. I've known them for years AND I was so close to getting a girlfriend. Then out of the blue, you pull this move on me," he whined.

"You're going to have to get over it Kendall. There's nothing you can do about it," interjected Mr. Schmidt. "You're a handsome lad if I say so myself. You look just like me when I was your age. You'll find someone in no time."

"But what if Caitlin was THE ONE. Now I'll never know," he complained.

"Honey, if it's meant to be it's meant to be," sympathized Mrs. Schmidt. "I wouldn't have met your father if I hadn't moved and just like you, I almost had a boyfriend at my old town."

"I remember the first time we met…" began Mr. Schmidt as he recollected distant memories joined by his beloved wife.

Kendall grumbled. He's heard the story countless times, real romantic that one. Kendall couldn't help but be a little hopeful about remembering the old story. He's inherited an identical personality from his mother; hopefully her luck in romance was also hereditary. Kendall was more doubtful but he was clinging at that sliver of hope.

"Jut give up big brother," said Katie, although still bitter about the move, she was a bit more enthusiastic than Kendall and he knew why.

"You're just not as mad because dad bribed you with money," he said matter-of-factly. "How much did you get? $50? $100?" he asked.

"Unlike you, I know how to turn things in my favor and no I didn't get money," Katie replied. "I'm getting a new laptop and an XBOX," she smirked a devious smile.

"What?" exclaimed Kendall. "Mooooom," he whined. "How come Katie gets a new laptop and an XBOX?" he grumbled.

"This is the first time I've heard of this," she said shocked, before turning to her husband. "Honey?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"And? I said OR," pointed out Mr. Schmidt.

"Fine I want a laptop but I get to pick," proposed Katie.

"Fine but it has to be under $500," he compromised.

"Deal," said Katie, holding up a hand. They shook on it while Mrs. Schmidt shook her head disapprovingly.

"What," he said defensively. "You wanted them to be happy so this is the best I could."

"What about me? If Katie's getting something I should get something too," he argued. "It's only fair."

"Fine. We'll get you something," agreed Mr. Schmidt. "What do you want?" he asked.

"A car," proposed Kendall.

Mrs. Schmidt almost spat out the drink she was drinking in shock. "A car?" she exclaimed.

"I'm not asking you to buy the car," he said. "I saved up a bit from my old part-time job but I still need more to get a decent used car."

"You want us to pay what you can't cover?" asked Mr. Schmidt.

"Yeah," said Kendall.

Mr. Schmidt looked at his wife for approval. She still looked a bit annoyed being by passed during the decision making but she nodded in approval.

"Fine, we'll match what you have," said Mr. Schmidt.

"Yes," exclaimed Kendall in victory which got him disapproving and judgmental looks from the other passengers but he didn't care. At least now he had something to look forward to at their new town.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

A week into their summer break, the Schmidt family finally settled into their new home. As another way to make up for the move, Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt allowed their kids to get first pick of the beds. Kendall claimed the attic while Katie, who wanted the master bedroom, settled into the second largest bedroom after receiving a glare from Kendall. That left Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt the master bedroom and an extra bedroom for guests.

Mr. Schmidt kept his promise and got them what they wanted. First, Katie for her new laptop and updated their driver's licenses. The next day, after his company car was delivered, Mr. Schmidt took Kendall to the nearest car dealership to browse for a used car. He settled for an ordinary Toyota Camry. I wasn't fancy but it wasn't a total crap either. It had decent mileage and was under his budget which gives him sufficient gas money to last him until he got a new job.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Summer break was uneventful. Like Mrs. Schmidt predicted, Kendall made new friends quickly but not in the pleasant exchanges of hello's and how are you doing. A jolly Latino from next door crashed into his life, literally. After a painful head collision and a few bruises and scratches, the two instantly bonded. Then there's the over dramatic, future actress Jo Taylor that slapped herself into his life from a block away. As strange as they may, they made pretty good company over the summer. They showed him the town which wasn't much. Small, locally own businesses littered the town and due to it's low population size, they showed him pretty much the only mall in existence within a 50 mile radius. Other than that, the three would just hang out at a nearby park, while the two interrogated Kendall about his old life.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

The school year rolled in and he was glad to have friends to show him around. They taught him the do's and don't's, who to meet like Camille Roberts, someone Kendall was glad to meet and Stephanie King, and who to avoid, like Logan Henderson and James Maslow, the two hockey heads in town. Despite the warning and with caution, an unfortunate happened that caused him to bump into none other than Logan.

"New kid," he said, glancing at Kendall.

"Yeah," replied Kendall, before scrambling away from the brunette.

"Wait, where you going?" he asked, grabbing Kendall's arm to stop him from getting away.

"I just…I just have to go," said Kendall.

"Well, you have a good year," said Logan. "I know I will," he smirked before releasing his grip.

Kendall dashed away with a confused look. He looked back at Logan and found him still standing where he left him. Then Logan did something completely unexpected, he winked at Kendall, chuckled, then turn away. Kendall resumed walking with an even more confused look on his face.

Nevertheless, he swore from then on to avoid Logan and his crew. He didn't mention the encounter with Logan to Carlos or Camille. Unfortunately, destiny had other plans for him. Four out of his six classes, Logan was there and two out of those four, James was there as well. He was just glad to have either Carlos or Jo in those classes with James and to his delight, Camille was in all four classes that he had with Logan.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Three weeks into the school year, Kendall's year hasn't been going well so far. Being the new kid is already bad enough, but being marked by the most popular guy in school as his main target can be a hassle. Kendall was perplexed on why he was the target. He was smart but he wasn't a complete nerd or a geek. He wasn't weak. In fact he has a decent physique. He's not a loner, he has friends. Kendall was no loser. Yet, he wondered why him? He's only spoken a few words with Logan and if he thought about it, he didn't insult the brunette in anyways except maybe trying to get away. He must've thought that as a invitation for a challenge.

It wasn't the stereotypical, nerd and jock relationship. It's also not a stereotypical bullying in a sense that he gets physically abused by the other. It's more of a verbal abuse and constant teasing.

Whenever Kendall tries to talk to new people, Logan would rear his ugly head and snide a degrading comment.

"Hey Kendall, how's that rash cream working for you?" he would ask out loud and Kendall would just storm out of the room embarrassed and seething. After several encounters like that with similar remarks, people avoided him like the black plague. Carlos and Jo tried desperately to do damage control but majority of the damage was done.

Not only that but Logan's became the unmovable barrier between him and Camille, the never ending, never faltering cockblocking machine. Every class, the brunette would snatch Camille right out of Kendall, for any group work or projects. How was he suppose to get close to her when he's only uttered a hello, a simple introduction, and a bit of small talk.

Then, Logan, that devious bastard pulled the most offensive stunt to date. Kendall was getting desperate. After mustering every ounce of courage he could for the past three days, he was just going to boldly ask Camille out for a date.

"Hi, Camille," he greeted cheerfully.

"Ohh, hi Kendall," she greeted back. Kendall was thankful that she was one of the few people that didn't believe the rumors about his hygiene.

"Uhh I was just wondering if you uh…," he began to say until he caught sight of the approaching figure.

Kendall's eye bugged out which got Camille worried. "Kendall what's wrong?" she asked turning around to see what he was looking at.

"No-nothing," he stammered holding her in place, preventing her from turning around. "Um…As I was saying I was wondering," he began saying again but he was too late.

"Hi Camille," greeted Logan, flashing a handsome crooked smile at her. She giggled a very girlish chuckled while her body seemed to relax from Logan's suave voice. "Kendall," he said, smirking at the blonde.

"Not now Henderson," sneered Kendall.

Logan shrugged, ignoring the blonde and faced Camille. "I'm free after school tomorrow…" he trailed.

"Yeah…" said Camille, urging him to continue, eager and hopeful for what Logan was about to ask her.

"Do you wanna go out? Grab lunch?" he asked.

Camille beamed and nodded furiously. "Uhh yeah, that'd be great," she agreed cheerfully.

"Great," smiled Logan. "See you later." He turned to Kendall who was beet red and trembling with fury. "I'll see you around Kendall," he grinned, winked, then left the two.

Once out of sight, Camille squealed and began rumbling excitedly how she's been waiting for this moment to come. Kendall was devastated.

"Ohh right. What were you gonna ask me?" asked Camille, snapping out of her teen romance trance.

"Nothing," sighed Kendall in defeat and left even at Camille's protest.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Rejected, Kendall went through the rest of the day like a dead zombie. His mind was inattentive and pretty much ignored his surrounding. Not wanting to talk about the recent events with his nosy friends who were already assaulting him with endless questions once they saw his sorry state, he stayed at the school library to sulk after school. He sat at a secluded corner of the building and just silently sobbed from self-pity on how everything was turning out. Once he exhausted all his tears and the piercing headache came in, he decided it was time to go home.

He made his way to the school parking lot, his head down with sluggish movement. He didn't notice the figure leaning on his car until he stood in front of the person and saw a pair of shoes. Kendall hesitantly looked up and to his revulsion, it was Logan.

"What do you want?" snapped Kendall, sniffling a bit.

"Were you crying?" asked Logan. He placed a hand at Kendall's cheek and wiped a stray tear. "You're eyes look red and puffy," he said with sincerity.

"Don't touch me," spat Kendall, pushing the hand away. Logan raised both hands in surrender. Fury bubbled up, replacing the sadness and grief. "Don't pretend you care."

Logan fell silent but his eyes continued to stare at Kendall. His emotion was unreadable, neutral.

"What did I ever do to you?" he screamed. "Why do you like making my life miserable? You've already turned me into bad hygiened freak but you had to steal Camille too? You're despicable jerk that just likes to torment people."

Logan's lips curved to a smile. He was grinning.

_Does he find this funny? _thought Kendall.

"You're a monster. You're actually enjoying this? You're the most evil person that I know. I hate you. You're worst tha-" began to rant Kendall, shrieking cries of insult at the top of his lungs. He didn't care who heard it, he just wanted to get everything off his chest.

He pause for a moment to breath, chest heaving from the outburst of emotion. He was seething with so much rage but Logan just chuckled.

"Are you done?" he asked with amusement.

"Done? Done? I'm so angry at you right now It would take weeks, no months for me to finish," yelled Kendall.

"Can I take my turn?" Logan asked, acting like this was a game, the two of them going back and forth.

"No, I hate you. I hate you. I hate you," kept repeating Kendall.

Logan rolled his eyes and approached the ranting blonde. He gripped Kendall's shoulder and before the blonde could even register what was happening, Logan pressed his lips against the blonde. Kendall turned silent immediately, caught off guard from the unexpected kiss.

Logan began moving his lips. At first, Kendall was too stunned to respond but soon, his eyes began to droop while he instinctively moved his lips with the brunette. Logan licked Kendall's bottom lip, asking for access. The blonde eager granted him access and the kiss deepened. Kendall moaned into the kiss. Sooner than he expected, Logan broke the kiss. The brunette was grinning. He pecked Kendall's lips one last time before he turned away and left.

Kendall just stood there, gaping at the brunette's retreating form.

_What just happened?_ was his last thought.

* * *

**AN: At first I was going to start with the le sexy time scene and I even wrote all of it but at the last minute I decided to get the background info out of the way first. The first paragraph is a teaser for the smut scene in the bathroom. Hehehehe. I will only say this once. If the characters are Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell then its Dom. K Sub. L but if it's Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson then it's Dom. L Sub. K. Reason being, showverse wise I see Kendall as the Dom. but real life, Logan is way for dominating. Please review. Like always stay nerdy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Since I already wrote majority of this chapter I decided to finish it before working on another chapter of A Helping Hand/My Fake Boyfriend/There's Only Room For Two. I hope you find this stimulating enough. I'll also be starting school tomorrow so depending on how hard my classes are, the updates might not be as frequent. So, my early apologies if that will be the case. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kendall didn't how long he stood there in shock next to his car from what happened. But it must've been a considerable amount of time because Carlos and Jo came back to school in search of him like some lost child.

"Kendall," said Jo, waving a frantic hand in front of Kendall's face.

"Huh? Uh, what?" he stammered, blinking rapidly, snapping out of his daze.

"We were calling your name like 5 times," said Carlos.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized.

"Are you alright?" asked Jo in concern.

"Yeah," he lied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do you even know what time it is?" questioned Jo, crossing her arms in disbelief.

Kendall thought for a moment. School ended at 2. He went to the library to cry his eyes out for about 30 minutes, maybe an hour. Then there's the…unmentionable which probably took about 15 minutes.

"3:15?" he guessed.

"4:30," revealed Jo, shinning her phone screen at the fellow blonde's face to prove her point.

"4:30? Oh no. Crap Katie," he exclaimed, starting to panic. "I was supposed to pick her up 30 minutes ago," he said, fumbling for his keys.

"Kendall relax," said Carlos, trying to get the panicked Kendall to calm down.

"Mom's going to be pissed," exclaimed Kendall, running an aggravated hand through his hair as the other finally extracted the car keys from his pocket. He unlocked the car but found Carlos blocking his way along with Jo.

"Guys move. I have to pick up Katie," he whined, trying to push them away from the door. The two didn't budge which frustrated him to no end. Today was bad enough; he couldn't survive if he had to deal with an infuriated mom as well.

"I told you to relax. I already picked up Katie from school," said Carlos.

"You did?" asked Kendall with a slight relief.

"Yeah. Your mom called me since she couldn't get a hold of you asking where you were. I told her I didn't know. She told me you were supposed to pick up Katie and I offered to pick her up. She said she kept calling you but it kept going to voicemail," explained Carlos.

Kendall's eye's bugged out. He dug his phone out of his pocket and sure enough, displayed in his screen were 15 miss calls and a voicemail from his mother. He swore out loud.

"Are you sure your okay?" asked Jo again. "You've been out of it the whole day," she observed.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," he said, shrugging it off like it's nothing.

"I don't think so," argued Carlos.

"It's nothing," he repeated. "Now move so I can go home and plead for my life."

"Does this have something to do with Camille?" guessed Jo. Kendall stiffened at the mention of the name. "I'm right aren't I," she confirmed.

Kendall sighed with the look of utter despair.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," sympathized Carlos.

"No. Someone already beat me to her," informed Kendall, depression creeping like a mist.

"And that someone is Logan," added Jo. Kendall nodded in confirmation.

"I swear he's been a jerk to you since the beginning," ranted Carlos. "Are you sure you didn't make him mad or anything?" he asked.

"I-I-uh…I gotta go," stammered Kendall.

"Are you sure you don't know why he's been harassing you?" Jo asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow, arms crossed.

"I gotta go," he insisted pushing pass the two again but this time with success since the two didn't expect another attempt.

Kendall settled in the driver's seat, shut the door, and locked it all within seconds before his two friends could recover from their slight disorientation. Carlos and Jo banged on his window demanding for some answers but he ignored their protest. He just looked at them, offering a small smile, telling them that maybe with time he'll tell them the full story. The two ceased their pounding and questioning once Kendall started backing out of the stall. They sprinted to Carlos' car intending to follow their clearly disturbed and depressed friend.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

The two made it to Kendall's house and were relieved when they saw the familiar Camry parked in the garage. Before they could even knock, the door swung open revealing a not too pleased Mrs. Schmidt who was anticipating them.

"Do you know what's wrong with my son?" she demanded. "Once he got home, he just went up to the attic without saying a word. Not even an apology. Is he upset about something?"

"He was kinda rejected by a girl," said Carlos.

"There's more isn't there?" guessed Mrs. Schmidt. "I know Kendall. He wouldn't be this upset over a girl that easily."

Carlos and Jo shared a look, silently debating whether to tell her or not. With microscopic shake of Jo's head, the two made their decision.

Mrs. Schmidt sighed in defeat. "Fine I know. A mother shouldn't pry but mark my words I will find out what's going on," she warned.

"Thank you Mrs. Schmidt," said Jo. "Can we go see him?" she requested.

"I don't think that's such a great idea. Knowing my son, he'll want to be alone until he's ready. Bothering him now would only make things worse," she said. "Try tomorrow at school will you? I don't like seeing my son like this and he seems to open up to you two more," she asked.

"We will Mrs. Schmidt," guaranteed Carlos.

"We intend to," added Jo in reassurance.

"Thank you," she said in gratitude.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

The next day, Kendall was far from better. Carlos and Jo confronted him first thing in the morning. Their efforts were fruitless as their blonde friend remained mute and clammed. They decided to follow Mrs. Schmidt's advice and keep a bit of distance.

Like with Carlos and Jo, Kendall avoided Logan, dodging and rerouting his routes whenever he saw a glimpse of the boy. In class, he made an effort to sit as far as possible from the said brunette. Once the lunch bell rung, Kendall sprinted out of the room to avoid any possible unwanted confrontation and headed anywhere but there.

Logan caught on with the plan and proceeded to follow Kendall out of the room. Kendall saw the movement and hasted his efforts. Before he could even stand, Camille grabbed his arm for his attention.

"Logan," she greeted cheerfully. "I know that we're not hanging out till after school but wanna sit together in the cafeteria?" she offered.

Logan turned back to the fleeing blonde before turning back to Camille. He offered her a stunning smile.

"Sure," he agreed. "I'll meet you there. Just gonna use the bathroom."

"Okay," she chimed before releasing him from her grip.

Logan darted out of the room as casually as he could without attracting attention and followed Kendall. He thought he lost him until he saw a glimpse of Kendall taking refuge in the bathroom. He followed suit. He entered the bathroom silently, locking the door. He scanned the room and found one stall closed. He approached the stall and knocked.

"It's occupied," said Kendall from behind the door.

Logan knocked again. "I said it's occupied," repeated Kendall, voice a little edgy.

Logan knocked yet again. Completely unaware on who the intruder was, Kendall burst out of the stall in full fury. "What is wrong with you? I said it was-" But he stopped once he saw who the intruder was.

"You?" he whispered. "What do you want?"

Logan didn't respond except he grabbed Kendall by the collar, yanked him out of the stall and slammed him against the opposing wall.

"What do I want?" repeated Logan. "I want you," he finished before kissing the pressed blonde.

Kendall started to struggle against the hold once Logan broke the kiss. His efforts faltered as trails of soft chaste kisses were placed on his neck while silky finger snaked their way under his shirt, caressing his toned chiseled abdomen moving up to his upper torso grazing over his perked nipples, calming his nerves, making him whimper from the arousal.

Then without warning, hungry canines grazed the skin, Logan feeling the exhilarated pulse, before they bit down harshly but not hard enough to break the skin and draw blood. All the while, ravenous hands scratched and clawed at his skin, intensifying the sharp stimulation. Kendall exhaled a silent moan as his whole body trembled from the exhilarating feeling.

Kendall moaned loudly as a warm slick tongue licked and sucked on the swollen skin leaving a hickey, bruised with a violent shade of blue/purple.

"Shhh," said Logan.

"Lo-Lo-Logan," stuttered Kendall.

"Don't worry, the door is locked," said Logan.

Kendall moaned again as the brunette continued his assault on the delicate light tanned skin.

"But still, you have to be more quiet. Someone might hear us," he whispered, his breath ghosting over Kendall's lips, before sealing their lips in a very intimate kiss, tangling his fingers at those smooth silky golden locks.

Kendall moaned into the kiss, crumpling the brunette's shirt with his vice grip, as their tongues danced together, battling for dominance in which Logan won with a tight pinched to Kendall's sensitive nipple. Once he got the control, Logan's hands dropped to Kendall's waist, gripping the blonde tightly in place which would surely cause bruising identical to his neck.

Logan pressed his body against Kendall's as he continued to map the blonde's mouth, pressing his tongue at every sensitive spot he could find. He smiled into the kiss, loving every reaction that he got from the whimpering blonde. The brunette continued to assault Kendall's lips, occasionally biting at his lower lip, pulling it back before releasing the plump lip, watching it spring back into place.

Logan loved those kissable cherry lips. They tasted so sweet, sweeter than any girl's he's ever kissed. He loved the way they quivered from fright. He loved the cute little pout they made when he's upset.

Logan unsealed their lips which got him a small whine of protest from the extremely sexually aroused blonde. Kendall's eyes were fully dilated, leaving only a thin ring of emerald irises. Beads of sweat were rolling down from his temple. His breath was hitched and it was all because of Logan. That was how the brunette liked it.

"Don't worry, I'll give you more," he chuckled, bending his knees a little so that he was at the same level as the blonde torso. Logan lifted Kendall's shirt, but not all the way, to expose the scrumptious light tanned toned body.

"Hold it," he demanded, commanding the blonde to keep his shirt up.

Hesitant hands gripped the shirt and kept it from sliding back down.

Logan traced Kendall's abdomen with a finger. The blonde squirmed from the touch and sighed a small giggle from the ticklish sensation purely by instinct because he was completely terrified of the situation. Logan chuckled from the contradicting reactions. He felt excitement overwhelm him. Maybe it was the sadistic side of him that took pleasure in Kendall's frightened expression but he didn't care. All he wanted was for the blonde to beg for his touch, to be consumed by pure desire for pleasure that only he can provide. He wanted the blonde to plead, to moan out his name and only his. He wanted him completely, to be his.

Logan began placing kisses around his belly button, outlining the area with his thumb. Kendall continued to squirm from the touch and let out squeak of surprise when a wet tongue replaced the finger, probing the inside of his belly button.

Kendall moaned out an incoherent phrase. Logan began to move up his torso, placing endless kisses all the way to Kendall's chest. Both hands followed his lips, sliding them up along his side to his chest, resting both thumbs in each nipple.

Kendall's whole body stiffened from the contact and let out a small whimper.

"Relax," whispered Logan. "I won't hurt you," he promised.

Kendall relaxed a bit but he was still as stiff as a board.

_I can fix that,_ thought Logan with a smirk. He began to twirl both nipples around, pitching and twisting it. Kendall continued to squirm at the touch but found no strength to stop Logan from going further. Logan removed his fingers on Kendall's left nipple and began kissing his left chest, teasingly grazing the skin with his teeth.

"L-L-Logan, s-s-sto-ah ah," stammered Kendall but came out as a loud moan at the end as Logan licked his left perked nipple and began swirling his talented tongue around. All the while, he continued to fondle Kendall's just as aroused right nipple.

"Cover your mouth," commanded Logan. He didn't even give Kendall enough time to place a hand over his mouth before he bit down on the tender nipple.

"Ahhh!" exclaimed Kendall but realizing his mistake mid-scream, he hastily covered his mouth to muffle his screams.

Logan began to nibble and suck, smirking at the stifled moans from Kendall. With one final lick, he moved on to the other. He gave it the same treatment eliciting the same moans and gasps.

Logan stood up and with one final peck to the lips, he stepped back to give Kendall more room and to admire his work. Kendall looked disheveled, locks of hair sticking up all over the place. His lips were kissed swollen while his skin littered with hickeys of different sizes.

"You can let go of your shirt now," he chuckled noticing that Kendall was still holding his shirt up revealing the thoroughly serviced chest. Kendall fidgeted with his shirt, smoothing the wrinkled fabric with his hands.

"You're hair's sticking up all over the place," commented Logan stepping back forward to flatten the hair with a grin. Kendall cowered a bit from the approach but allowed the gesture. Logan continued to fiddle with Kendall's hair, bring his hands down to caress the blonde's cheeks, just staring and admiring the boy.

"Kendall," whispered Logan. Kendall flinched from having his name uttered. "You're mine and no one else's," he finished before exiting the bathroom.

Once Logan was gone, Kendall slid to the floor unable to process exactly just what happened. Logan Henderson, his number one harasser had just kissed him and touched him in intimate places and he did nothing to stop him.

* * *

**AN: Like I said this is the first time I wrote smut and I know, it's not even the whole thing. I'm sorry. I'm trying my best. This is a little out of my comfort zone so I need to take it one step at a time. I hope you continue to support this story. Till next time. Like always, stay nerdy. **

**P.S. I'm looking for people to make cover art for my stories. I would be happy if someone can help me with that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Because I started school, I won't be updating quite often like before. I do hope to update 1 story a week if I'm given the time. Sorry about this and I hope you all will still continue to support the stories. Again my apologies. This was also a bit rushed because I had homework. Please review like always to tell me your thoughts.**

* * *

After spending majority of his time sitting on filthy, germ infested, men's restroom, Kendall finally found the strength to hoist himself up. However, his mind was still hazy from the very recent event that just occurred from where he stood. He could still feel traces of Logan's soft lingering touches. His skin still tingled in places where those soft velvety lips grazed over his skin. Logan's unique and intoxicating scent was still prominent in the room, assaulting Kendall's nostrils, endlessly reminding him that this was no dream, it was reality.

Subconsciously, Kendall caressed his body, mimicking the same trail that the brunette's hands took, reliving the experience for a second time. His heart began to race, face flushed, as fresh memories replayed in his mind. He halted his movements. He shook his entire body, shrugging the whole experience out of his system. He lightly slapped both of his cheeks as if to say "don't think about it, wake up." Exhaling a deep sigh, he approached one of the many sinks in the bathroom and looked at his reflect on the perched mirror.

His eyes widen in horror as his vision landed on the prominent, eye-poppingly visible from a mile a way hickeys plastered on his light tanned neck. Instinctively, he slapped a hand over the most noticeable one to hide it from his own eyes, wincing slightly from the contact with the still sensitive skin.

Then, another thought invaded his mind. If this was the state of his neck after that mind blowing assault, he was terrified to see the condition of his similarly, thoroughly served torso. With a trembling hand, he hesitantly began lifting the hem of his shirt, exposing bit by bit of skin to assess the damage.

Barely revealing 3 inches of his stomach, Kendall hastily pulled down his shirt seeing a glimpse of the hickey infestation, too afraid to look further. He nibble on his lower lip as panic over took his body.

_How am I going to explain this? _he thought, combing a hand through his still slightly disheveled locks. _No one can see me like this._

"I have to get out," he thought out loud, fumbling for his phone to check the time. He had 5 angry and concerned messages from Jo and Carlos which he chose to ignore. They'll want to know what was going on but right now, that's not his biggest problem, he had to get out of school before anyone saw. The lunch bell rung about 10 minutes ago and Kendall didn't even notice. But this gave him the perfect opportunity for an escape since everyone was currently in class including his best friends.

Kendall peeked out of the bathroom and was relieved when the hallways were clear. He sprinted out of the school, headed to his car and drove home. Mr. and Mrs. Schmidt were still at work which Kendall was grateful for. One, because he didn't want to have to explain the hickeys to his parents and two, he can use his mom's makeup to cover them up.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Kendall made quick work on the makeup, finding the closest shade to his skin as he could. He covered the visible ones on his neck and a portion of his abdomen incase his shirt rides up by accident. Looking at himself in the mirror, he nodded in satisfaction when he saw no trace of the hickeys.

Minutes after he finished, the phone rang. The caller I.D. read "mom." Kendall gulped and picked up the phone.

"Mom?" he answered with a hushed tone.

"What are you doing home?" she asked not too pleasantly.

"I wasn't feeling well mom," he lied. "My stomach been a bit off and I felt like throwing up."

Mrs. Schmidt sighed. "You could've told your teachers or the office first before you went home."

"Sorry mom," he apologized. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Clearly," she teased with humor.

"Thanks mom," he replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome honey. Are you okay?" she asked with motherly concern. "I can pick up Katie if you're not up to it," she offered.

"It's fine mom. I took something for the nausea. I should be fine by the time school finishes," he explained.

"Okay. Feel better honey," she said.

"I will and sorry again," he finished before hanging up.

The conversation with his mother reminded him of another obstacle, Jo and Carlos. He couldn't prolong a reply any longer. The longer he took, the more suspicion they'll foster. Sending a quick text while heading the attic, he used the same lie he told his mother to his two friends, hoping they'll believe the lie. Carlos was easy to fool. He hated to admit it but his Latino friend can be very gullible. To prove his point and to his relief, Carlos replied immediately, telling him to get better and to take it easy.

The main problem was Jo. She was more perceptive than most people, having the ability to instinctively sense lies with deathly accuracy. But that was only through a face-to-face confrontation from what he observed. He wasn't sure if the ability was effective through electronic messaging.

Of course with his luck, the lie was as obvious as the sun on a hot summer day to the unparalleled lie detecting superpowers of Jo Taylor. He swore he could hear, imagine, and feel the sarcasm in her text.

**Jo: Hah and I'm not blonde and pretty. I will be there after practice. So, enjoy and relax while you STILL can.**

**Kendall: Jo, I'm fine. It was my stomach. You don't need to come over.**

**Jo: Yeah it was really your stomach. Will be there an hour after school finishes.**

**Kendall: Jo, it's my stomach nothing else.**

**Jo: 1 hour.**

Kendall let out a frustrated groan, dropped his phone on his desk and collapsed on his bed knowing he was fighting a losing battle. There's nothing left for him to do now than to wait for the inevitable. His phone rang again signaling another text. He reluctantly got up and checked.

**Jo: Carlos is coming too. 1 hour.**

Kendall groaned again and threw his phone on the bed before joining the battered electronic in a belly flop of annoyance.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Kendall sat in his car behind an endless line of mini vans and SUV driven by exhausted soccer moms, growing impatient by the minute. After a grueling half an hour, it was finally his turn to pick up his baby sister.

"I heard you skipped school," she chimed getting inside the car.

"I didn't skip school," he said defensively. "I wasn't feeling well."

"Yeah, I bet mom fell for the lie," she retorted.

"I'm not lying," he argued.

"Give it up big brother, I know when you're lying," she argued back.

"You've been hanging out with Jo too much," he cringed jokingly.

"She's a good influence," she smirked back.

Kendall grumbled and rolled his eyes, focusing on the road.

"On to a more important point, why do you have makeup on your neck?" she questioned leaning in to inspect the smudge a little closer.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" he stuttered.

"The makeup that's obviously covering a hickey, oh, nope, hickeys," she pointed out emphasizing the S in hickeys, swiping a bit of the makeup with a finger to prove her point.

"Is it noticeable?" he asked.

"Yeah, it doesn't match your skin," she said matter-of-factly.

"Crap. What am I going to do?" he mumbled.

"I can help you if you'd like," she offered.

Kendall looked at her with utter disbelief. His sister, devious little runt was offering help. Not only that, she was offering help in makeup, MAKEUP.

"Since when did you know stuff about makeup?" he questioned.

"I'm still a girl. I dabbled," she shrugged.

"Awww, my baby sister is growing up," he teased.

"Are you sure you're suppose to be teasing me right now?" she countered. "I'm not the one who's hiding something."

Kendall turned mute at that comment. He can't possibly talk about being groped by Logan Henderson in a school bathroom to his little sister.

"So…" Katie trailed. "Who were you smooching it up with and gave you those hickeys?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it with my baby sister," he said plainly.

"I can respect that," she replied.

"Right," he said sarcastically. "You'll respect that I don't want to talk about it but in your own twisted way, will deviously try to find out about it," he pouted.

"Aww, you know me so well," she mocked.

Kendall just grumbled. He'll have to deal with that later but right now, fooling Jo was the main obstacle. And with that, he needs a bit of help with makeup.

"Just help me with the makeup and don't tell Jo," he warned.

"Fine, but I will find out," she replied with confidence. "I can fool Jo but it's you im worried about."

"I know," he admitted.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

With only minutes to spare, Katie was able to do her last finishing touches on Kendall's neck. The cover up was nearly flawless. Only on very close inspection and highly trained eyes could reveal the love bites beneath the powder. The front door burst open as his two best friends invaded his home without much consideration, not that it was needed. This behavior was normal, each of them welcome in each other's home.

"Kendall," called out Jo, making her way up to the attic followed by Carlos, not even waiting for a reply.

"Up here," answered Kendall but he knew they were already on their way.

And right on cue, the trap door leading to the attic opened. Jo's head pooped up from the opening climbing her way up the stairs followed by Carlos.

"Jo, Carlos," greeted Kendall.

"Save it Blondie. You can't talk your way out of this," interjected Jo, joining Kendall on his bed.

"First you stayed after school and forgot about Katie. Now you skipped school. I thought you were really sick until Jo said you were lying," said Carlos. "Now tell us the truth," he demanded.

"That was the truth. My stomach really hurt probably from indigestion," he lied.

"Oh don't give me that crap," countered Jo. "Are you still bummed about Camille?" she asked.

"It's not about her," explained Kendall.

"Then what's the matter?" insisted Jo. "Who's this about?"

But as soon as she asked, she immediately knew the answer. No doubt that his best friend's problems are rooted to that Logan Henderson. And judging by Kendall's rigid posture and mute demeanor, she was right about her suspicions, not that it wasn't obvious.

"Logan," spat Carlos with such venom that Kendall flinched at the statement.

"Is he the reason why you were at school for that long yesterday? Did he harass you again?" asked Jo in fury.

Silence from Kendall told the two that they were right.

"Is he the reason why you skipped school today too?" pressed on Jo.

"Logan was late for lunch. He's usually at their table by the time we get there but today he wasn't," Carlos informed her.

"So it was Logan," she said. "Kendall you have to stand up for yourself. You can't just let him get to you, bully you."

"I can stand up for myself," he defended.

"Well you haven't been doing a good job," countered Carlos.

"Look Kendall, if you're not going to do anything about it then you leave us no choice," said Jo. She looked at Carlos and nodded, having a silent agreement, an agreement they've been thinking about since the first time this occurred.

"You will not leave your classroom until one of us comes and gets you," stated Jo.

"What are you going to do, escort me?" he asked sarcastically.

Both of them smirked.

"No, you can't be serious," he exclaimed, exasperated by their proposition.

"You leave us no choice Kendall. We just want to make sure that Logan can't get to you," explained Carlos with much concern.

"I'm not a kid," he whined. "You can't do this. I won't let you."

"If you don't agree, then well just have to tell your mom," threatened Jo.

"You won't," gasped Kendall.

"Oh yeah? Try me," she challenged, fetching her phone from her pocket, fingers pressing furiously to find Mrs. Schmidt's number. With haste and much practice, Jo found the number with ease and rested her finger on the call button.

"One push Kendall and she'll know about Logan," she warned. "We promised your mom that well look after you and it's either this or we tell her."

Kendall took a moment to think, eye's darting from Jo to her phone. It was a lose-lose situation. If he refuses, his mom will find out about the mistreatment and who knows what how desperate and exaggerated she'll react. It won't guarantee that the harassment will stop but with Logan, he'll find a way. If he agrees with the plan, sure he's freedom will be compromised but with Jo and Carlos always by his side, Logan won't have any room to infiltrate. Plus, his mom will continue to be oblivious and that's how he wanted it. He didn't want to trouble her anymore.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. "Lay it on me."

"Like I said, you will wait for one of us to get you," repeated Jo.

"Second, we'll all be carpooling from now on," added Carlos.

"But what about sports?" questioned Kendall, looking at both of them.

"You'll just have to wait for us," she explained.

"What about Katie?" he pressed on further trying to find some loop hole.

"Don't worry, the two days that we have practice, your mom can pick her up," said Carlos.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"You're not to speak with Logan or his friends. Avoid him at all cost and if by any chance that you are by yourself, call us right away if you see even one strand of his hair," said Carlos.

"We start tomorrow. We'll use my car," Jo offered.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

The plan was doing well so far. Three periods in and Kendall kept his word. He'd wait for either Carlos or Jo to escort him to his next class. Logan didn't seem to pay Kendall much attention which they found weird and Kendall seemed to be doing the exact same thing except he kept fidgeting around the brunette as if guilty of something. Then came fourth period, history.

All three of them had that class and unfortunately so did Logan, James, and Camille. As their teacher Ms. Collins paced back and forth, numbing their minds with her latest lecture, both Jo and Carlos kept their eyes on Logan. The brunette seemed to feel their glare as well as a timid one and spared a glance at their direction. He flashed the two a toothy grin then turned to Kendall. They made eye contact, Logan managing a wink briefly before the blonde turned away with a blush creeping into his cheeks. Logan silently chuckled and returned his focus back to Camille. Jo and Carlos didn't miss the exchange and it infuriated them to no end.

With an ear splitting whack to the board, the class turned silent and focused on Ms. Collins.

"Now that I have your attention," she began. "I will now talk about the group project that you'll be doing for the next three weeks."

The whole class grumbled at she began to inform them of the guideline for the project.

"Now remember, this is 30% of your overall grade so do your best," she reminded them. "As for groups, I will each pick team captains and they get to chose."

Complaints flew across the room at the realization that most won't be partnered up with who they liked. However, Jo and Carlos didn't join their fellow peers with their protest. They just sat there in total fear as the most horrendous possibility of Kendall and Logan being in the same group could occur. They switched their gaze to their blonde friend in worry. Kendall had the same look of horror in his face, mouth agape.

"Quiet down," she exclaimed. "Everyone will have the opportunity to be team captain. Now, when I call your name, pick two other people to be in your group. Once you picked, all three of you will sit next to each other, so everyone please stand in the back."

The class shuffled out of their seats, unhappy of the forced relocation. Jo, Carlos, and Kendall stood in anticipation. They prayed that one of them will be called before Logan or better, for Logan's name to not be called at all.

"Kevin," called out Ms. Collins. All three tensed up, relieved that Logan wasn't called but disappointed that neither of them were called. The boy picked his team mates and Ms. Collins proceeded to call on the next.

"James," she called out. Jo and Carlos relaxed. James was bound to pick Logan as his partner. There goes the chance of Logan and Kendall teaming up.

"I pick…" trailed James. "Jo and Carlos," he smirked as the two exclaimed in protest.

"Is there a problem?" asked Ms. Collins.

"Yeah we have a problem. We don't want to team up with James," sneered Carlos.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. Pena but no switching teams. The decision is final," she said with authority. "Now, please would you and Ms. Taylor join Mr. Maslow at your new assigned seats so we can figure out the other groups."

The two reluctantly joined James to their new seats and spared a glance at Kendall. He looked terrified, fidgeting with this thumbs while he chewed on his lower lip raw. Then they glared at Logan who was now chuckling like a madman, overjoyed that his plans were going smoothly.

"Next captain is Logan," said Ms. Collins.

The brunette grinned stepping out of the crowd that stood in the back, hand in hand with Camille. "Of course I'll be with you," he said, kissing her the back of her hand. "And," he paused, scanning the crowd, feigning ignorance of who to pick before saying "Kendall," with a devious smile, licking his lower lip like a predator eager to taste his prey.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the slowish development. I still hope you liked it. I hope to have time to update my other three stories soon. Like always stay nerdy.**


End file.
